


Experiments

by GothieCakes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bruises, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Sorry for the long wait aaaa, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: "Call it an experiment, perhaps."





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanakiBH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/gifts).



> Oh my gosh, this fic has been a long time coming! I've been working on this for Nanaki for a while now so I really hope you enjoy it... and hey! One less WIP fic now, it's finally complete! 💖💖 Even/Ienzo is such a rarepair and after KH3 I'm so happy and just AAAA thank you for letting me yell about these two at you for so long... Watch me start a bunch of new drabbles now because I'm finished KH3... lol.
> 
> So, this is just an update on my fic schedule, for now, so feel free to ignore all of this and just read instead.  
> I have a lot of other fics to finish that are Kingdom Hearts related as well now so expect those as well as some HXH ones, and also a BIG Legacy Of Kain fic that's probably going to be another month or two in the making. 
> 
> As always, please enjoy, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

“I couldn't.” Ienzo breathed out as he pulled off his long gloves for the day. Experiment after experiment gained on him after so long, he discarded them as he did, walking past Even to do so. 

 

“ _ Couldn't _ \--? that is not true--!” Even’s voice almost cracking as he looked up from unbuttoning his lab coat, faltering slightly on the last button, then shrugging it off to hang it up, mirroring the shorter. “If anything  _ you'd probably _ like it better that way.” 

 

Ienzo sighed, pushing his locks of hair from his face momentarily to give Even a knowing look. The receiver of the look, faltering for a moment before opening the lab door to allow his partner out before following.

 

Ienzo spoke again as he brushed past him, low under his breath. “Perhaps… I think I would like to see you as you come though-” 

 

Ienzo stopped midway in his sentence, flush on his cheeks. In a small panic now as he heard the royal guards behind them. The two still awake to escort them back to their quarters. Ienzo looked over his shoulder to smile at the two, 

 

“Dilan, Aeleus, it's lovely seeing you had waited up, but, do not worry if we go overtime… You two may rest next time. It's too late to be awake at this hour.” It was nearing almost one AM, Dilan as well as Aeleus did not look phased but nodded regardless.

 

“Simply our job, it has been hard to get back into the swing of things.” Aeleus spoke after a yawn, it seemed the time was actually gaining on him. Dilan looked over to Aeleus as he yawned. There was a small look of concern in his features towards the other.

 

“Yes, Aeleus is right. Now that everyone is back… I feel as if we've been slacking on our duties. Regardless if the dangers are gone, the two of you are irreplaceable.” Dilan answered, then yawned himself. 

 

Even shook his head, his hair swaying slightly as he did, “Whatever you may think, or decide, Ienzo has technically given you an order… do not push yourselves, for if there are incidents in the future you must be rested. It is wise to listen to us scientists, although, anyone would know that a minimum of eight hours of sleep is required to properly function.” 

 

The blonde sighed low and as if on cue the two guards stopped as they reached their quarters, “Even and I will be fine from here, we appreciate your concern.” The scientists bowed, bidding them a good-night as they disappeared into their room. 

 

Without a fraction of a second passing, Ienzo had already positioned himself closer to Even’s side, his fingers locking in place with his as they quietly strode down the now empty hallways. “Ienzo-- what if someone sees us--” 

 

“Hush, do not worry so much. The guards have been ordered to sleep, it is only us.” he could hear Even sigh, then his touch became softer and less strained as if he was being forced. “I hadn't time to finish my conversation with you. Even, as I was saying, it isn't true. I would prefer to see you in that way, not only me. Call it, an experiment perhaps…” 

 

Even could only look down to him, the gesture was in no way rude, although embarrassing and difficult for the older to process, “Perhaps… I do wish to satisfy you, Ienzo.” the blonde felt his anxiety already start to rise as he accepted the offer, Ienzo’s eyes lit up as Even looked down. “You already do, in various ways… I'm simply curious, Even.” 

 

“Are you already saying I cannot do this?” Even blinked and Ienzo tightened the grip on his hand, “Never have I done or thought such things… Even I had missed you for years, the days like this, simply being with you, it is all I need. Do not force yourself to--” 

 

Even leaned down, pressing their lips together, Ienzo feeling dizzy as he shut his eyes and leaned closer to the other. The taller’s hand now on the side of his face as they messily moved across each other’s lips, the quiet hallways now echoed with the noise. How dreamlike this was for him, Ienzo shivering as his boyfriend's hand slipped from his face to his hip pulling him closer and in the same moment breaking for air. 

 

Mixed saliva was dripping from both of their lips, the close proximity making the shorter feel dizzy, tugging on the front of Even’s shirt who seemed just as flushed as he was, “Up to your standards?” Ienzo looked away, the question bouncing through his head, “I would prefer more, Even… leaving such an experiment unfinished, it's very unlike you…” Ienzo spoke, his words heavy and dazed.

 

“Was never my intention… there are simply better places to conduct it.” Even placed a chaste kiss on Ienzo's forehead before pulling away from the position they were in, “Our room then, I wish for us to hurry before I change my mind.” 

 

Ienzo’s hand gripped his tighter as he walked in a brisker pace to their quarters.

 

-0-

 

A mess of panting and moaning from Ienzo was truly a beautiful sight, Even staring in awe as he looked down to his apprentice with a smirk. They had barely gotten most of their clothes off, Even only leaving harsh bruises-- _ at the request of Ienzo _ , along his neck, Even had given in too quickly, his thoughts of, _ ‘What if someone sees them--’ _ vanished. Perhaps too caught up in the moment to care. 

 

Even only gasped as they rutted against each other, pulling away only to look at the sight underneath him. The younger looking away as he licked his lips sheepishly, “Do as I do to you, I assure you haven't forgotten…” Even looked away with a deft hand slipping past the other's pants and boxers, pushing them down, Ienzo taking little time to kick them off. 

 

Being on the giving end, Even shut his eyes, then opened them. He was fine, he-- “You can do this, even if it takes… long, it will be worth it for you.” Ienzo gave a shy smile and Even nodded. He didn't need to talk himself into this when he had someone so understanding. 

 

The next moments had Ienzo panting and moaning Even's hair between his fingers as the blonde licked up his hardened shaft. It seemed his anxiety was slipping away with each stroke in his long hair. Each small cry as Ienzo's body shivered at Even's touch. How Ienzo praised him each time he was able to catch his breath… 

 

Ienzo's hand in Even's hair moved slowly as he squeezed his eyes shut, Even bobbing his head slowly and moaning around his length. Ienzo feeling like he was already going to break from overstimulation. There was a soft gasp as Even licked over his slit, Ienzo bucking his hips up into his mouth. 

 

It took Even's soft press against his thigh to keep him against the bed, pulling off of him with a lick of his lips. Ienzo noted the excess spit dripping down the side of his mouth, it was seconds before he pulled him up against his own, moaning into the kiss. 

 

“Please…” breaking away from him, Ienzo now flushed, hair roused and messy from their activities, Even couldn't help but smirk at his appearance. Ienzo spoke softly, moving onto Even's lap. 

 

“I can't wait… please, this is how I wish to satisfy you, Even.” A rock of his hips against Even's made his body shiver.

 

“Desperately so, Ienzo.” Even's eyes closed for a moment before opening them again as Ienzo moved his palm over his clothed cock, “I waited all this time for you, I would pant your name and make myself come undone wishing you were with me.” Ienzo undid the zipper of his pants, Even pushing them down enough to free his hardened length, precum dripping down the head. 

 

“Why don't we experiment how long you can last instead, Ienzo?” 

 

Blue eyes shifted across to the table beside them, not even a nod as he moved from Even's lap and reached into the drawer pulling out a small bottle of lube. 

 

Coating his fingers in the substance he spread his thighs and slowly pressed one finger against his entrance. Moaning low, he leaned his head against Even's neck and let out soft cries as he added a second, pushing his fingers in and out of himself, thighs shaking.

 

Even slowly moved to cover his length as well, stroking himself as he watched Ienzo's expressions, the way his back arched as he pushed deeper inside himself. How he moaned Even's name as he spread his fingers, letting out a short gasp as he finally pulled them out, 

 

“Ready…” Ienzo was beautiful, Even thought to himself at the moment. Blue eyes glazed over, red spread across his cheeks, the bites, and bruises against his lips. 

 

As Ienzo positioned himself, pushing against the head of his cock. His thighs spread wide as he choked out Even's name as he pressed down against him. Body aching he looked up to Even and kissed him. Getting past the head Even moaned into the kiss and placed a hand against Ienzo's hip, pulling away, he looked at him, tears forming in his eyes. 

 

“You're stunning…” it was all Even was able to choke out as the other pressed farther down onto his cock, “I-Ienzo…” lacing their free hands together, Even bucked his hips up slowly getting the smaller used to the feeling as he brushed over his hand with his thumb. 

 

“Even…” tears forming, his body already coming undone, Ienzo spreading his legs wide fully sheathed himself against Even. Their movements were sloppy, Ienzo riding Even's cock as they both moaned out, Ienzo whining as Even pushed him against the bed, one hand against his chest the other firm on his hip as he thrust inside him. 

 

“E-Even I'm…” his head was pressed against the pillow, eyes watering as each thrust hit sweet spots inside of his body. The feeling had him coming, spurts decorating his stomach as he clenched around Even. Panting and moaning Even soaked in every expression as Ienzo came, the way his body shivered first, as his back arched slightly, the way his mouth opened in a soft gasp before releasing. 

 

In a quick moment, a snap of his hips Even gasped and pressed inside Ienzo. His body shivering as he filled the other with his seed. Ienzo looked up, the way Even's hair fell into his face, how he relaxed and lidded his eyes as he came… The warm feeling pooling inside his abdomen. Even finished with a few slow thrusts, Ienzo could only try and hide his smirk at the feeling of it all. 

 

“I wish I could always see you this calm…” Ienzo looked up, a smile playing on his lips. Even only blinked before he pressed his own against Ienzo's, a short moment between them as Even slipped out of the other, Ienzo moaning softly. 

 

“I will be, I never have to leave you again, Ienzo.” Even looked away, the confession he made echoing softly around the room. Ienzo pushed himself up from the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Reciprocated, Even pulled him closer and held him tight.

 

Even kissed Ienzo’s temple and stroked softly down his torso. Ienzo sighing happily into every touch Even would give him. “I'm exhausted… Even, perhaps we'll start our studies a bit later tomorrow?” 

 

Even only pulled the other down onto the bed with him at his words. Both of them still messy, but, Even had to agree, the thought of relaxing for a couple more hours in the morning was a nice idea. “We can't work before cleaning ourselves off too… a couple hours cannot hurt.” 

 

Ienzo mumbled low under against Even's chest, something that sounded close to an agreement. Pulling the blankets up around them. Ienzo's soft breathing was enough to have Even holding him closer, his own breath steadying as he fell into an easy sleep with his apprentice comfortably beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a reminder that I take requests and commissions on my twitter which is twitter.com/nnoites ✌
> 
> I also have a post-KH3 Xigbar/Organization appreciation chat for anybody who's interested, check for the link on my twitter if you're interested.
> 
> And, as always, Comments and Kudos are much appreciated ❤✨


End file.
